Llamada perdida 2
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: "Siento que me estoy hundiendo, que todo se cierra a mi alrededor. Perdóname Kuroko… debo decirte adiós." KagaKuro Angst / Precuela de "Llamada perdida"


**Bien... hola -se cubre con una armadura de metal(?)- Sí, lo sé, no solo me tardo sino que traigo un one-shot deprimente -se va a llorar a una esquina(?)- Pero en cierto modo os lo traigo para compensar mi tardanza, estuve en exámenes y por encima, trabajando. No tuve mucho tiempo a escribir y mi imaginación está secaaaaaaa (?) Al menos me dio por hacer este one-shot, que no sé quien rayos me lo pidió D: **

**Lloré como nena haciendo esto x'DD así que espero que disfrutéis (al menos que os guste) la precuela de "Llamada perdida".  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki~**

**Bueno, debo hacer una pequeña advertencia. Si no has leído "Llamada perdida" probablemente entiendes este one-shot de todas formas, aún así, te recomendaría que lo leyeras antes~ Pues, sin más~ allá va~**

* * *

><p><strong>Llamada perdida 2<strong>

_¿Dónde… estoy?_

—¡Eh chico! ¿Nos oyes?

—¡Q-Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

_No puedo. Ya no puedo más… Estoy muy mal. No oigo nada, ni siquiera siento dolor. Tengo calor. Tengo frío. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nunca pensé… que terminaría así._

—¡Oye! ¡¿Nos escuchas?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡Resiste! ¡Ya hemos llamado a la ambulancia!

—¡Aguanta, por favor!

_¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¿Por qué está todo en silencio? ¿Por qué…? Que alguien me diga que no es verdad. No puede… estar pasándome esto. _

—¡¿Cuánto va a tardar la ambulancia?!

—¿Alguien llamó a la policía? ¡El conductor se dio a la fuga!

_Kuroko…_

_Me temo… que voy a morir. No quiero morir. No puedo morir. Kuroko… Ni siquiera puedo despedirme de él. Apenas acabamos de empezar una relación, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar con él. Apenas… pude estar a su lado como su novio. Aún no… Aún no… por favor…_

Notó como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, percibiendo como le costaba respirar cada vez más. Empezó a sentir un enorme dolor en su pecho, concretamente en su corazón. Latía cada vez más despacio y sin ganas, pero parecía con fuerzas para aguantar unos minutos más.

_No puedo aguantar mucho más. Perdóname, Kuroko. No me dio tiempo a quererte lo suficiente… ¿te has sentido amado al menos estos dos meses? Por favor, dime que fuiste feliz al menos. Yo… fui muy feliz contigo. Me hubiera gustado seguir a tu lado. Me hubiera gustado… poder quererte mucho más. Sonríes pocas veces pero… me gustaría seguir apreciando tu sonrisa cada vez que la sacas al exterior. Poder abrazarte… poder besarte… poder estar a tu lado ya me hacía feliz. ¿Tú… fuiste feliz?_

El móvil en su mano empezó a vibrar, haciendo que sus ojos apreciaran la pequeña pantalla. "Kuroko Tetsuya". Eso era lo que aparecía grabado. Era cierto, ellos tenían una cita y él le había dicho que iría en seguida a por él. Una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, sintiendo que su pecho se rompía por la angustia que sentía.

_Precisamente ahora. Eres cruel… Kuroko. Bueno, siempre fuiste así, apareciendo de la manera más inesperada. ¿Verdad?_

"Kagami-kun… te amo…"

_Sí, yo también te amo. Perdóname por no decirlo lo suficiente, espero que supieras que tenía ganas de estar a tu lado. Que te amaba y deseaba protegerte. _

—Cada vez hay más sangre…

—¡Aguanta! ¡Resiste un poco más! ¡La ambulancia llegará enseguida!

Las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas y no se detenían. El móvil dejó de sonar, para luego volver a pitar insistentemente. No podía cogerle, no sentía su cuerpo.

_Siento que me estoy hundiendo, que todo se cierra a mi alrededor. Perdóname Kuroko… debo decirte adiós. Por favor… sé feliz. Te lo suplico…_

Una mujer se llevó la mano a su boca, totalmente horrorizada mientras miraba al chico tumbado frente a ella. Se oyó el sonido de la ambulancia a lo lejos, pero no hacía falta que los enfermeros llegaran hasta allí para confirmar lo evidente.

—Está… muerto…

…

Kuroko colgó una vez más, mirando la hora en la pantalla. Estaba bastante confundido, normalmente su pareja siempre cogía el teléfono. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, como si fuera… ¿un mal presagio?

—Kagami-kun… ¿dónde estás? Ya estoy… listo…

Pero Kagami no iba a ir, y eso Kuroko lo sabría dentro de poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy cruel... LO SÉ. Aunque siento que esta precuela es un poco ñe... ¿qué opináis vosotros? D: Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de todo, me esforcé en hacerlo bien uvu. Reconozco que no tiene la calidad de la secuela, pero bueno... se hace lo que se puede u_u. Intentaré traer para la próxima un one-shot de comedia, lo prometo D: y trataré de avanzar en el long fic, que ya lleva parada un tiempo u_ù. <strong>

**Bueno, nos vemos, y gracias por los reviews que tuve en "Llamada perdida"! Os quiero! :DDD Besos~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
